


The Show Must Go on

by AvengersBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersBarnes/pseuds/AvengersBarnes
Summary: After joining the circus Steve finds himself completely enamoured by the skills of The Winter Soldier. Only problem is the ringmaster relies on his relationship with Peggy to sell tickets.





	The Show Must Go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_big_dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by One-Big-Dreamer who asked for Circus Au with either Steggy or Stucky with Fake-dating trope. This was the result.

The Avengers Circus was the most popular one on the road. People came from all across the world to see the spectacle. Nick Fury, the ringmaster, had perfected every single one of his acts and he knew exactly when to deploy each one for maximum effect. Steve waited backstage whilst he listened to the audience be dazzled by Hawkeye and Black Widow as they performed their trapeze act. Clint would always manage to shoot a roped arrow just in time to catch Natasha as she flew through the air. The audience were enraptured as always. Steve pulled on his Captain America cowl as Peggy touched up her killer red lipstick whilst they waited for their turn. Steve knew that Bucky was already waiting in the rafters. Steve grinned at Peggy as the familiar theme tune, star-spangled man, reverberated around the tent and the lights switched to a dazzling display of red, white and blue. He took Peggy’s hand and they strode into the ring together, waving at the audience with glee.

They were the illusionists of the show. Fury had had the brilliant idea of taking the act one stage further by creating a narrative. Steve played Captain America, all American Hero and strong man, and Peggy played his glamorous badass girlfriend, Agent Carter. She donned, what appeared to be, traditional woman’s WWII army dress and he was in the brightest blue superhero costume he’d ever seen. Captain America was trying to rescue Peggy from the villainous Winter Soldier. There were lots of smokes and mirrors covering Bucky as he disappeared and reappeared all over the tent as he tried to capture Peggy. Steve would block him with a throw of his shield and each time Peggy reemerged from the behind the circular shield she had ripped off her outfit and wig to reveal a brand new period costume and hairstyle. Steve knew exactly how she managed it but it was still amazing to watch. At the end of their act Captain America and The Winter Soldier would have a show down with Bucky throwing knives at his head with deadly precision, they had practiced a thousand times and Steve exactly where and when to dodge or block the attacks. Finally Steve ‘defeated’ the soldier by throwing his motorcycle at the assassin who disappeared a final time in a great pyrotechnic explosion. The audience roared and launched to their feet as Steve claimed his reward by planting a dramatic kiss on Peggy’s lips. The lights shut off with a clang, plunging the tent into darkness and they ran out of the ring. 

Steve had barely made it backstage when he was pushed against the back of marquee. The fabric sunk under his weight but he didn’t mind as Bucky’s lips were suddenly on his. Steve moaned into the kiss as his hands found their way into Bucky’s soft brown locks. Bucky’s teeth pulled at his bottom lip and Steve shivered as the heat flooded his body. 

“You’re mine” Bucky’s voice growled in his ear as he pressed his body up against Steve’s and pulled off the cowl revealing Steve’s blond hair underneath. Bucky kissed his neck and sucked roughly at the exposed skin. Steve whimpered as he tugged at his boyfriend’s hair. 

“All yours…” He managed to breath through the haze of arousal before his lips recaptured Bucky’s with a desperate need. He slid his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and they battled for control, Steve moaned as Bucky’s hands glided across his hips and up the back of his shirt. Bucky tasted of smoke and popcorn, the undeniable taste of the circus. 

“Fury’s coming.” Peggy called as the house lights came up, signally the start of the interval. Steve and Bucky jumped apart and Steve, reluctantly, put his arm around Peggy’s shoulders. She ruffled up her hair to match his disheveled appearance and smeared some of her lipstick on his swollen lips. Bucky slipped off into the shadows to his trailer just as Fury walked around the corner. 

“Great job out there today you two. Brilliant work. I want you both signing autographs at the end of the show. Got it?”

“Yes sir” Steve nodded automatically as he thoughts drifted back to the heated kiss he’d shared with Bucky. His boyfriend was probably waiting for him at his trailer now… 

“Good. Now, go and relax. Be back for the finale.” Fury stalked off with a flourish of his long coat and Peggy dragged Steve back to her trailer, the trailer Fury and the rest of the world thought they shared. 

The tickets sales thrived on his on and off stage relationship with Peggy, they’d broken up a few months after they’d joined the circus together when Steve had fallen completely head over heels for Bucky and Peggy had simultaneously fallen for one of the showgirls, Angie, it had been a great relief to both of them when they realised neither one of them were happy in the relationship anymore. Still the show must go on and their new relationships had been kept a secret from everyone else, especially their furious ringmaster and the public. Once he was sure no one was looking he kissed Peggy on the cheek and darted back to Bucky’s trailer. He didn’t want to keep his boyfriend waiting for long.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short but I had fun writing it and I wanted to share on here as well.


End file.
